The Top Shelf
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: It's raining out, and all Ed wants to do is sit in front of the window with his hot cocoa and read until Roy wakes up. But it seems that Roy was an evil bastard last time he reorganized the books on the shelves, because Ed /can not reach that top shelf/ and that's where his favourite book is! So what does he do? He tries to climb the shelf, of course. -Light RoyEd, fluff


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Well I haven't slept in like 48 hours, so I was like AW YEAAAA LAPTOP TIME and wrote this really quickly and randomly… at first it was gonna be something angsty which is why the beginning is so like… descriptive and stuff but then my brain was like NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and it ended up not angsty at all and sort of fluffy and stuff. I'm so in love with these two. *hearts***

**Don't own FMA! Also, this is set after the events of Brotherhood, and Roy has his eyesight back and all that good kind of goodness. And it's rated for language and sexual implications and such.**

**Also, rain. I like to describe rain. So I did. Unnecessarily.**

**I'm done talking now. Sorry.**

**Enjoy? :o**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The road in front of the two-story house was wet, flickering orange light from dying streetlights reflecting off the shiny surface and wavering as raindrop after raindrop pattered down. The sunrise was barely visible through the roiling black clouds, orange and pink rays struggling through the thick condensation and dying before they could truly be seen. Edward could tell before he even opened his eyes that today was going to be one of those days where you stay at home, maybe curled up in front of the fireplace with a good book and a cup of coffee. He lay there, listening to the even breathing of his lover next to him and to the rain pattering on the roof, sliding down the drainage gutters and splattering wetly on the soaked grass. He liked rain; it calmed him, and the sound of it never failed to make him feel immensely peaceful and safe. After a few moments of lying there, he let his gold eyes flutter open and gingerly sat up, groaning when he arched his back and it cracked and popped. He really didn't want to, but he should probably get out of bed and make some breakfast or something.

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. He threw the heavy comforter off of his half-naked body, being careful not to wake the still-sleeping Roy; after a week of twelve-hour shifts and the… _activities_ they'd done together the last night, the general was no doubt exhausted, and Ed knew he needed his sleep. Ignoring the slight pain in his lower spine and legs, he bent to retrieve the pants that had carelessly been thrown onto the floor the night before and slid them on over his boxers, throwing his hair into a hasty bun and grabbing one of Roy's T-shirts before leaving the room.

The sound of the rain seemed to get louder as he descended to the main floor. The house was unnervingly silent, and the pitter-patter of the raindrops seemed to echo in an unusually loud way. Memories of countless fights in the midst of storms like this drifted into his mind, and a small twinge of relief prickled in his chest. He was so happy everything was finally over. After the Promise Day, everything had gone back to normal, but the memories remained and they were almost worse than when he'd lived them the first time. The strongest one was of the little girl that they hadn't been able to save, the little girl that had become like a sister to him and Alphonse— Nina.

But he didn't need to be thinking about that— those days were over. Alphonse had his body back and was happily living with Winry in Risembool, and Ed had found a life in Central. It may not be perfect, but it was enough to make him happy, and that was all he needed.

Shaking his head to clear reminiscent thoughts, he stepped into the kitchen, frowning when he saw that Roy had left his paperwork scattered all over the counter _again_— honestly, Ed didn't know how the man had managed to live alone for so long without misplacing every single thing he owned. He did a half-assed job of organizing them, then moved on to the ice box, stomach whining again. He made a face when all he saw was that ridiculous Soy milk Roy had bought so that Ed could drink milk, claiming that it wasn't real milk so Ed really had no excuse not to drink it. The only other things in there were a package of chicken breasts and a few assorted fruit. Ed sighed, shutting it with a soft _thud._ It seemed he'd have to drag Roy to go grocery shopping again. Once more, he wondered how Roy had survived so long living by himself, and shook his head.

_Idiot._

He ended up settling for two slices of toast with chocolate spread and a cup of hot cocoa. He smiled to himself. One of the best things about living with Roy Mustang was that the man had a serious chocolate addiction, and even if there was nothing else in the house, there would always be some form of chocolate to eat. This was really good, because Ed loved chocolate too (despite the stuff having nasty milk in it!) and they would probably fight a _lot_ more if there wasn't chocolate involved to keep their stress levels at a minimum.

He took his plate and mug into the living room and set them on the table before kneeling down in front of the fireplace, making a face to himself— he really was awful at starting fires, which was really strange seeing as how he generally had no problem accidentally blowing things up in the midst of a good fight. Usually, when he wanted a fire, he'd just get Roy to do it, but it would be pointless to wake him up just for that. Sighing again to himself, he grabbed his food and brought it to the little bench in front of the bay window instead. Watching the rain fall was a nice alternative to watching the fireplace, he found.

Munching on his toast and sipping at his hot cocoa, he let his mind wander. He didn't think about anything particularly important, but at the same time flickered through bits and pieces of everything— his thoughts were always a jumbled mess, really. After a while, this got boring (since, after all, Edward Elric did not have the biggest attention span), so he decided he'd grab a book and curl up there and read until Roy woke up.

He wandered over to the bookshelf where Roy kept his mini-library. It had random books, from old classics to horrors to romance (after walking in on Roy bawling his eyes out over some love story that involved death or something that Ed didn't really care about, Ed had discovered his oh-so-cold general was actually a closet romantic) to old alchemical books, which was what Ed was interested in. Even if he couldn't use alchemy anymore, he still loved to read about it. Sometimes, he'd pick up one of the romance novels to see what Roy was blubbering on about, but always ended up getting bored and sort of annoyed. In his opinion, those stories were horribly unrealistic and warped to twist the readers' image of an ideal romance into something perfect, which it wasn't. A relationship required a lot of work and went through hell a lot, something the stories seemed to conveniently leave out. But still. It was funny to watch Roy turn into a huge girl whenever he read them.

He went to grab a large, leather bound book whose title was barely visible due to worn-down agedness, and realized something that made his jaw tic in irritation. He couldn't reach it.

"You fucking asshole," he muttered to himself under his breath, eyes narrowing as he vaguely remembered Roy reorganizing the bookshelves a day or two ago. He glared up at the unreachable book like it was its fault Roy had decided to move all the alchemy books to the highest _out of Ed's reach_ shelf. "You did this on purpose," he growled softly, even though he knew Roy couldn't hear him and probably would just smirk and laugh if he could.

Ed looked for something he could drag over and stand on, but there was nothing that wouldn't cause a huge ruckus—the couch was too big; the rocking chair was a big _no_ because Ed didn't fancy the idea of the chair rocking and throwing him to the floor; the stools they used instead of chairs at the dinner table were too unsteady; the coffee table was glass and Roy would have a conniption if Ed stood on it, and everything else was either too big or heavy.

"Damn it!" he said out loud, throwing his arms up in frustration. "This is your fault, you jerk! I was planning on relaxing in front of the window and reading one of my favourite books, but _noooo_ you had to go and reorganize the whole goddamn bookshelf so that the ones you _know_ I read are out of my reach! This is payback for that time that I put wasabi in your sandwich, isn't it? Fucking bastard." He then realized he was ranting to empty space and promptly shut his mouth, biting his lips together. His eyes flicked back to the bookshelf and the _goddamn unattainable shelf of fucking misery_ and something occurred to him. Fine then. He would climb the bookshelf. He did not care if it fell down in the process! It would just be payback to Roy for doing such a horrible thing! One did not mess with Edward Elric and his books, no sir.

The first thing he had to do was find a solid foothold so that he could boost himself up. He didn't want to knock down any of the frames Roy had there— mostly because a lot of them were of Hughes, or of Ed and Roy together— so it was a bit troublesome, but he eventually got it. He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear the sound of the stairs creaking over the sound of the rainfall, or notice the tired black eyes that turned onto him with groggy amusement.

The book was almost in his grasp, his fingertips just barely able to brush against the leather spine. He was still muttering curses at Roy under his breath, and just when he was about to grab the book, an amused, "You know, you could have woken me up" made him yelp and jump. He lost his grip and went tumbling down, swearing loudly the whole time, and ended up lying on the ground groaning and staring up at the slightly concerned and very entertained face of his lover. His lips curved into a frown, and he let his eyes narrow into a nasty glare— one that said 'Fuck you if you think I'm gonna forgive you for this anytime soon, you bastard'— and gingerly sat up. Through all of that, he still hadn't managed to grab that damned book.

Roy's eyes were sparkling in that way they did when Ed did something he found amusing, and as beautiful and heart-melting as it was, all Ed could do was be irritated by it. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He sniffed indignantly, sticking his nose up and looking away for effect. He could see the slow grin form on Roy's face.

"Just my complete moron of a boyfriend," he replied, offering Ed a hand to stand up. Ed took it without looking at him and glared at the ground, face red. Roy's voice was completely sexy in the mornings, and it wasn't fair because Ed was having a hard time staying mad now. His stubbornness stuck through and he huffed, crossing his arms.

"What were you trying to do?" Roy asked him, still with that taunting grin that made Ed want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. "I doubt that you were trying to impersonate a sloth, because as cute as you are, I don't know if anything can be as cute as a sloth."

"Oh, shut up," Ed muttered back. His frown turned into something closer to a pout. "Sloths aren't that great."

"I don't think you know what you just said, Edward. Sloths are the cutest thing in the world since kittens. And Edward Elrics."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Go back to bed, fucknut. You're obviously not quite awake yet."

"Actually, it's your fault I'm awake, so I think I'll stick around." Roy raised an eyebrow. "You never did answer me."

"I was _trying_ to reach that book." Ed pointed to the _top shelf of fucking doom_ and the book he almost died to get, gold eyes glaring holes into Roy's very soul. "But _somebody_ decided it would be a fucking _awesome_ idea to put it on the top shelf, which, by the way, _I can't fucking reach._"

"Oh, is that all?" Roy asked condescendingly, pursing his lips. "Why didn't you move the coffee table over instead of trying to be a gymnast?"

Ed's eyes nearly bugged out and he threw his arms up. "I can't fucking win with you! Last time I did that, you yelled at me and told me coffee tables are for coffee not for my feet!"

"Ed, you were dancing on it. There is a difference between dancing on my coffee table and using my coffee table to reach a book."

"I was not dancing!"

"Yes, you were. It was quite sexy if I remember correctly. But my point remains."

"If it was so sexy why did you stop me?"

"Like I said before. You shouldn't dance on glass coffee tables."

"I am so done arguing with you."

"Good, now would you like some coffee? I'm gonna go make some."

"No," Ed said, glaring. "What I want is that book. And for you to put the books back where they were, damn it. And maybe for you to take a big pink dildo and fuck yourself."

Roy gave him a droll stare. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward," he said casually, like they were discussing the weather. He reached up and easily grabbed the book, smirking when Ed's left eyebrow twitched, and held it out. Before Ed could take it, he swiftly bent down and pressed their lips together, effectively cutting off Ed's squeak with a quick flick of his tongue. His glare lessened a bit—_only a bit_— and he eventually let his eyes flutter closed and kissed back, still with a grumpy air about him. Roy broke the kiss before Ed could really let himself get into it, and the blond glared again as Roy moved away with a slight smirk. He tapped the book on Ed's head lightly.

"I don't need a dildo; I have you."

Ed glared and snatched the book from the older man's hands. He held it to his body like a shield, cheeks turning dark red. "Don't you fucking think for one second this means I forgive you," he said, narrowing his eyes.

A small smirk played on Roy's lips and he inched closer. "Let me make it up to you then."

"What? No!" Ed caught on immediately and held the book out like a weapon. "Don't touch me until you've moved the books, bastard!"

"But that's gonna take so long, come on, Ed…"

"No! It's your fault in the first place!"

"What if I made you brownies?"

At that, Ed paused. "Brownies?" he said, his voice lilting hopefully. Roy made the _best_ brownies.

A grin lit up Roy's face. "Yeah, brownies. But only if you let me defile your beautiful body, which by the way, looks way better in my shirt than I do, and that's not fair."

Ed tittered for a moment, clearly swaying between choices. "Fine," he said eventually, jaw set. "You make me brownies, we eat them, we have sex to burn the calories and then you put the books back. Deal?"

"Can you please wear that shirt when we have sex? It looks so good on you…"

"Oh my fucking— okay, fine, I'll wear the damn shirt. Now get in the kitchen, bitch. Those brownies aren't gonna make themselves."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Once again, proof that lack of sleep makes me write ridiculous stories! I like the idea of Roy being able to bake brownies. It's so cute it makes me want to bake him into a brownie and eat him.**

**Wait wat**

**Pretend you didn't read that**

**I'm not weird, really**

**Just kidding, I'm weird.**

**Anyway, please review! Tell me what you thought c: And thank you for reading! (sorry it was so… badly written? Not consistent? Idk. I'm tired)**


End file.
